spacecraftserverfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Admiral ForestBurger
// Imperial Log 003 // Grand Admiral ForestBurger is the Supreme Commander of the Empire's forces, and was responsible for many victories over the Ants. Early Life and Career: ForestBurger was born in a time of peace. He joined the United Humanity Defense League, dedicated to protecting Earth's colonies and enforcing the law. He rose through the ranks and became a high ranking officer, eventually being given command of his own Dreadnought. His fleet was ordered to go to the Outer Territores, to help a minor border dispute. That was when the War began. The Extermination War: ForestBurger's fleet was far away when the Ants first started destroying colonies, so he wasn't there when much of the fleet was quickly destroyed in the early confusion of the War. As word reached them of the War, he began launching small tactical strikes against the Ants. Though they were a nuisance, his fleet was not large enough to do much damage. Much of humanities fleet was cut off and in the Outer Territories. Admiral ForestBurger began a campaign to unite them, making a powerful fleet in the process. Formation Of The Empire: ForestBurger grew increasingly angry with what he saw as a betrayal and abandonment of the Outer Territories by the Core Worlds. So with his combined fleet forming the new Imperial Military, and the Council member for this sector becoming the Emperor, the Galactic Empire was declared. Their ruthlessness and willingness to do what was necessary made them a powerful force. Final Battle: As ForestBurger gathered his forces and formed the Empire, the Ants pushed farther in, all the way to the Solar System. The Siege Of the Core Worlds, as it would become known, lasted for months, and though Humanity put up a brave fight, more planets fell to the bugs. As the Ants captured Jupiter, the Humans dug into the asteroid belt and Mars, ready for a final fight to the death. The Ants struck hard and a fierce battle began over Mars. The last defending human ships were being destroyed left and right, and the end was in site, when help finally arrived. The Imperial Fleet arrived out of hyper space, deciding to help the Alliance. The Empire's forces, led by Grand Admiral and Supreme Commander of The Imperial Armed Forces ForestBurger, was far too powerful for the Ants to fight. The Ants were finally defeated and the War was over. Imperial Civil War: With the Ants finally gone, Humanity tried to rebuild. Food and resources were low because of the destruction caused by the War. Many Imperial citizens began hating their previously loved Emperor, as he grew more corrupt and power hungry. As he hoarded more and more food for himself and high ranking imperial forces, a revolt broke out and quickly spread out through Imperial worlds. The rebels were losing badly until Grand Admiral ForsstBurger declared that he would join the rebels, and fight for freedom. This caused most of the military to side with the rebels and the Emperor was defeated. The Imperial Grand Council was formed, with ForestBurger on it. Odyssey: Even though the Ants were defeated, and the Empire freed, the Milky Way had been sucked dry and it was time to find a new home. As the remains of humanity, splintered into different groups growing increased hostile towards one another Witt a common enemy, left their home world, ForestBurger vowed to so whatever it took to protect his Empire. // End of Transmission // Category: Early Life